


Nygmakins Graphics

by AvenuePotter



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Animated GIFs, Digital Art, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-05-02 23:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14556369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvenuePotter/pseuds/AvenuePotter
Summary: Just a collection of the visual work I've created for Ed Nygma / The Riddler & Lee Thompkins (except for fanvids/edits - those are posted separately).





	1. Nygmakins Close Up & Vertical (YUM!)

**Author's Note:**

> I will populate about one graphic/day until I catch up with all that I have made - then I will post as I create. :-)


	2. What is Your Answer?




	3. Merging?

THE DEVOTION OF ED:

THE CONFIDENCE OF THE RIDDLER:

When Lee asked him if he was Ed, he just replied “No, I’m me” without any defensiveness or demands to be called “The Riddler” specifically. Curious. I hope Lee helps him find some peace with himself…


	4. First Blush of Love




	5. Power Couple / Dynamic Duo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damn I love these two together! They really kill it.


	6. How to Dumbfound Jim Gordon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These go perfectly with the new Nygmakins fic I posted today (Caged Heat).

Jim's weird-ass eyeblink here just cracks me up!


	7. Thus with a kiss I die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good ole William Shakespeare (Romeo & Juliet)!
> 
> Rather fitting for our ill-fated couple, no?


	8. Second Kiss




	9. Perils of Working for the GCPD #112

Photo Credit: Avenue Potter Photography


End file.
